Dandruff is a chronic scalp condition that causes scaling and flaking of the skin. The causes of dandruff are not entirely known. Currently, fungi of the genus Malassezia, are believed to be the likely responsible agents (Dawson, Thomas L., J. Investig. Dermatol. Symp. Proc. (2007), 12:1519). These fungi are highly dependent on external lipids for in vitro growth (Chen T A, Hill P V 2005, Vet Dermatol 16:4). The lipid dependence of Malassezia can be explained by the apparent absence of fatty acid synthase gene (Jun Xu, et al PNAS, 2007, 104:18730). Further, the inability to synthesize fatty acids may be complimented by the presence of multiple secreted lipases to aid in harvesting host lipids. Consequently, these fungi metabolize triglycerides present in sebum through these lipases resulting in lipid byproducts. Penetration of the top layer of the epidermis, the stratum corneum, by some of these lipid byproducts results in an inflammatory response in susceptible persons, which disturbs homeostasis causing erratic cleavage of stratum corneum cells. The primary treatment for dandruff is the topical application of antifungal agents that reduce the level of Malassezia on the scalp. Typically, the antifungal agent is applied to the scalp as a component of a shampoo or other hair care composition. However, the antidandruff agents are in contact with the scalp for a short period of time, necessitating long, repeated use of the hair care composition. A long-lasting, durable dandruff treatment would represent an advance in the art.
In view of the above, a need exists for antidandruff agents that provide improved durability for long lasting effects and are easy and inexpensive to prepare.